my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Sinister Six
History The company wanted to make a agreement to Marvel for another Spider-Man. Marvel agreed to do it. The construction began in 2007 and was finished in 2009....wow! Preshow It will show Peter and JJJ arguing about work. Peter says that Spider-Man does work. JJJ tells him about that Spider Nemisis. Peter leaves. JJJ mumbles about it. He then looks at the screen. He talks about Spider-Man and his "work". He tells you that you can find out what he is really doing. He talks about the vehicle. He sits back down after. The video ends with a protest behind Spider-Man. You will be lead to the station and gave by 3D glasses. Ride The vehicle moves to a dark room. Peter yells "Here comes the Spider-Man!" The vehicle moves to a city view. Actually it was tall building. Spider-Man screams "Hold on tiiiiiggght!" The vehicle falls down to the building, speeding down to the ground until Spider-Man swings. The vehicle flies around the city until Spider-Man crashes into a building. A big can falls to the vehicle while moving to the other scene. Doc-Ock appears with the other villains. He tells about a plan to defeat Spider-Man. The vehicle speeds up to Green Goblin and bumps to him. The flyer crashes out of the building with Green Goblin on it. Then Green Goblin tells the riders that they made a huge mistake. He throws a pumpkin bomb to the vehicle but Spider-Man catches it with his webs. He swings it around and hits Green Goblin with it. Spider-Man tells the riders to hurry down. The vehicle moves to the other scene. Electro comes out with Vulture. Electro tells the riders that they are shocking doomed. Electro electrifies the vehicle, making it move. Vulture scares the riders and laughs with his claws to them. Spider-Man kicks Vulture to the vehicle. Electro gets mad by and controls the electric. Spider-Man tells the riders that to hold on. Spider-Man grabs a energy can. He swings it to Electro, making him get electrified. The vehicle moves to a room. Water starts to pour on the roof. The vehicle moves to a construction site. Sandman comes out of the sand and tries to grab the vehicle. Spider-Man swings to the ground. Sandman tells Spider-Man that there is nothing to stop him. A wrecking ball swings to Sandman. It didn't do anything. Spider-Man looks at a water tank at the top of the construction. Spider-Man gets to the wrecking ball vehicle and swings it around the construction and then it pushed the vehicle. The water tank explodes, making the water fall. Sandman yells "NOOO!" The vehicle moves to the city. Spider-Man swings around the buildings until Shocker shoots his sonic waves at the vehicle, making it crash to the ground. Spider-Man stops him from making him shoot more. The vehicle punches Shocker and moves to a parking lot. A car prop beeps at you. Doc-Ock snaps his metal arms at the vehicle. Spider-Man shoots his webs at the arms. Doc-Ock rages. The vehicle speeds on the other side but it was blocked. It moved backwards. Spider-Man tells the riders that they are almost there. Electro fires electric waves at the vehicle making it shake again. Spider-Man pours water at him, making him explode. Sandman tries to grab the vehicle. He shapes the left hand as a hammer and the right as a mace. He swings it around the vehicle until the last remaining water poured on him. Green Goblin ropes the vehicle on his flyer and flies around the city. Spider-Man shoots a web rope at the flyer and disfuctions the flyer. Shocker and the Vulture each fire shocking waves and bullets at the vehicle but Spider-Man makes a web slingshot, making the effects attack the villains. Doc-Ock grabs the vehicle with his metal arms. He makes a saw blade on his arms. He takes it straight to the vehicle until Spider-Man hits him to the face. They started to fight until the metal arm punched the vehicle down the building. The vehicle falls down until Spider-Man makes another slingshot. The vehicle jumps to the air with Doc-Ock stuck on Spider-Man's webs. The vehicle moves down to the city with police vehicles near the vehicle. Spider-Man tells the riders that they did a great job. He waves goodbye and swings away. You will be ahead to the station After Ride You can take a picture with Spider-Man in the exit. You can also get a Web Burger in the Spider Hero Cafe. It will be located on the right side of the building